1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital signal communications, and more specifically to VMEbus interfaces to military range systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Since being introduced in the early 1980's, "Versa Module Eurocard" VMEbus systems have been increasingly widely used because their functions are adaptable to various configurations.
In military applications, electronic threat range systems of different types cooperate through interfaces of various types. Two of these are the "Common Digital Data Interface" (CDDI) and the "Universal Common Data Point" (UCDP) interface, both of which similarly use separate input and output channels and transfer data as 16-bit words in 32-word message blocks. CDDI standards are specified in U.S. Air Force interface control document RFC-100 version 2.0, and UCDP standards are specified in interface control document ICD-102, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. The present application uses "UCDP" to refer also to CDDI interfaces.
VMEbus functions are useful for their adaptability to applications in military range systems, but there has not previously been available an interface means for providing the necessary protocol handshake signals for VMEbuses to be connected to such range systems. Example prior art VMEbus interfaces are the MVME340A module by Motorola, a Navy Tactical Data Systems (NTDS) interface by Rockwell, and the Small Computer Systems Interface (SCSI).